Lucario's Secret past with Aaron, Spyro, Cynder and Sparx/Lucario finds the room/Truth about Lucario's Past/The Legend of Mew
Here's how Lucario learns the Secret past of Sir Aaron, Spyro, Cynder and Sparx, then he finds his room, then learns the truth of Lucario's Past and the Legend of Mew in Team Robot in Pokemon: Lucario and the Mystery of Mew. (Cut to Lucario was running outside and sees fireworks) Lucario: Why are they celebrating? The kingdom is under attack. Where is Malefor the Dark Master and his army? I need answers. (Lucario runs into the tunnel made of flowers, he looks everywhere and sees the door as the flashback starts we see Sir Aaron, Spyro, Cynder, Sparx, Lucario and Ignitus) Sir Aaron: Lucario, Spyro, Cynder and Sparx from now on this castle is going to be you're new home. And the place where you train. Lucario: Yes. Spyro (LOS): '''Sure thing. '''Cynder: '''Sounds interesting. '''Sparx (LOS): '''Can't wait for that. '''Sir Aaron: I'll teach you everything I have learned so that you can also learn how to be a useful aura. Lucario: Thank you. Sir Aaron: Yes, the aura is inside. (Lucario, Spyro, Cynder and Sparx nods) Sir Aaron: And soon one day you will learn to trust it. (Sir Aaron grabs the door handle, Lucario opens the door as they enter to see a bedroom. Lucario enters the room to see there is no bedroom, but every items in glass as he walks in) Queen Ilene: Lucario. Lucario: Oh! Lady Rin! Queen Ilene: I'm afraid I'm not who you think I am. You see my name is Lady Ilene and Lady Rin was one of my ancestor. (hugs Lucario) You've been asleep for a long time Lucario. Lucario: Is it possible? Queen Ilene: I am telling you the truth. Lucario: But? I was in this room. Just a few days ago. Queen Ilene: Please believe me. It may seem like days ago, but the reality is you haven't walked in this palace for centuries. (Lucario looks at all of the clocks in shock) (Cut to the throne room) Blink the Mole: '''So can you explain about Lucario's Past? '''Queen Ilene: '''Excatly, according to the stories that we're past down, you vanished during the battle. Can you explain what happened? '''Lucario: '''There were two huge armies on the move, each side has sworn to destroy the other. The palace was trapped in the middle, I went out to see if there was a way to stop the fighting. But then some of Malefor's armies showed trying to destroy the palace, Spyro and I tried to stop them, but it was hopeless. '''Ash Ketchum: '''So then how is Sir Aaron able to make peace? '''Spyro: '''And what about the other Spyro, Cynder and the other Sparx? '''Lucario: '''What? '''Queen Ilene: Our legend says Sir Aaron, Spyro, Cynder and Sparx found the way to end the battle and save the palace. Spyro: What? Lucario: Impossible! Ash Ketchum: Isn't that true? Bloom: It is true, Ash. Lucario: Sir Aaron, Spyro, Cynder and Sparx deserted the queen and the dragon elders. They fled and trapped me inside his staff. Terriermon: Wow. May: In the legend they're heroes. Brock: Could it really be wrong? (Lucario sees the portrait of Sir Aaron riding on Pidgeot and next to them are Spyro (LOS), Cynder and Sparx (LOS) Queen Ilene: '''We'll look into it further and determin what is truth and what's fiction. '''Lucario: '''I will do what I can to help you. '''Queen Ilene: '''Lucario, one thing hasn't changed, this palace is your home, please feel free to stay here for long as you like. '''Lucario: I am deeply grateful your highness. Ash Ketchum: Lucario, how come you thought Spyro was the other Spyro and I was Sir Aaron? Is it cause this costume makes me look like him? Lucario: No. The aura I sense in you is like Sir Aaron's and the other Spyro. Spyro: Really? (The villains appears) Stickybeard: Did you see this? Jessie: That Pokemon is really old isn't it? James: It was locked inside of that staff for over a thousands of years. Gramma Stuffum: '''Really, that's really old! '''Knightbrace: I know. It's really long. Common Cold: But how come this Pokemon never died during it's old age? Jessie: Perfect! I've love antique! Max: (Off-screen) Hey you guys! May: What is it you guys? Max: '''You won't believe it! We saw Mew! '''Sgt James Byrd: '''A Rare Pokemon! '''Woman: '''Oh what an adorable little boy! that costume he's wearing is so precious. He looks like a little doll! '''Max: '''Your not listening to us! '''May: We are Max, where's Mew? Max: It just suddenly disappeared with Meowth and Pikachu. (Ash was shocked) Lucario: Mew? (Max was shocked) Max: So who are you? Brock: 'Oh, this is Lucario, A Pokemon who is sealed inside of that staff of the guardian somehow we managed to set it free. '''Max: '''Whoa! '''Sgt James Byrd: '''No way! '''May: '''Are you sure you saw Mew and not a Pokemon who looked like it? '''Tommy Himi: '''Well, yeah, I guess so. '''Kidd Summers: '(Offscreen) Mew was here. '''Nigel Uno: '''I know that voice! (She reveals to be Kidd Summers) '''Bloom: It's Kidd. What are you doing here? Kidd Summers: I was on the roof when I saw Mew change into a Pidgeot. Stella: So that's explains everything. Kidd Summers: It flew away with Meowth and Pikachu. Ash Ketchum: But why would Mew take them away? Woman: '''That was probably playing '''Queen Ilene: '''Mew has the tradition of showing up here at the palace to play games and make mischief. '''Woman: '''It disappears with toys all the time, and then never to be seen again. '''James: '''Meowth never to be seen again?! '''Ludwig Von Koopa: '''That's really awful! '''Crazy Old Cat Lady: How could this be? Jessie: '''We're the ones who is suppose to doing all the Pokemon stealing. '''James: Did you miss the never to be see again part? '''Ash Ketchum: '''Does anybody know where Mew took them? I have to go rescue Pikachu! Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes